


Sam & Lucifer Drabbles

by moodycactus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodycactus/pseuds/moodycactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using prompts from tumblrfolk, here's some short scenes with Sam and Lucifer. Some are AU's. Will update the tags accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was bone weary and tired when he finally got home. The front door was already unlocked, the lights were on inside. He sighed and stalked down the hallway, gun in hand.

He could smell something delicious cooking - a roast maybe. There was the sound of running water in the bath as he passed the bathroom. 

”Dammit Lucifer!” growled Sam, stowing his gun. This was so not happening. He burst into the kitchen, where the man - no, angel - was at the kitchen bench. Lucifer was chopping away at vegetables, so deceptively normal looking in his jeans and tee shirt.

Lucifer looked up, smiling broadly. “Oh hey Sam, you’re right on time.” 

"Don’t hey Sam me. What are you doing here? I told you that other night was a one off. A momentary weakness," said Sam. He did not want to think about last time. He just couldn't go there.

"But with Dean gone, who else is going to take care of your needs?" Lucifer asked softly. 

Sam fought back a shiver at Lucifer’s husky voice. “I’m not going to play house with you or whatever strange happy home-maker fantasy thing you’re trying to pull. You don’t need me any more, so wh-“

Lucifer moved around to place a hand on Sam’s chest, stilling the man’s protests. “Sam, Sam, Sam. For all that bluster, I know what my Sammy wants, I know what he needs.” Lucifer’s hand slowly slid down Sam’s chest, undoing buttons as it went. 

Sam’s pulse quickened. He should stop this, he really should. 

"It’s okay, relax," soothed Lucifer. "It’s just you and me here. There’s a hot bath for those sore muscles, then dinner will be ready and then I’ll give you a nice massage to follow."

Sam’s skin prickled at the thought of Lucifer’s gifted touch. His body was a traitor. “With s-sandalwood, like last time?” he asked, hating the way his voice suddenly choked up. 

Lucifer grinned, his smile all teeth. “Of course,” he purred. “Anything for my Sammy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lucifer are playing an Supernatural version of Magic the Gathering, with different stakes

Lucifer shook the dice and let them go. “Snake eyes! Guess you lose those that Angel Sigils Wall.”

Sam frowned checked his hand. He was out of Devil’s Traps and used his last Angelic Intervention card. “Fine, it’s gone,” he said putting the wall card into the graveyard. 

"Fantastic!" crowed Lucifer. He looked far too pleased with himself. "Now I’ll take one demonic blood counter off Ruby, untap her to attack you again."

Sam sighed. He was defenceless and shirtless with precious little clothing left. Lucifer watched with hungry eyes while Sam fumbled with his belt. 

"Wanna make things interesting Sammy?" Lucifer asked. "Either you lose another piece of clothing or….skin on skin." He leaned back in his chair, denim-clad legs spread and brow arched.

Sam gulped. Either option left him compromised. He knew what lay in store for him if he lost. “Um…skin on skin,” he said quietly. 

Lucifer grinned and came closer. Sam shivered when he felt hands run up his thighs. “I said skin, Luce.”

"If you say so…" murmured Lucifer, mercifully removing his hands before they went too far.

Sam felt cool breath run up along his torso and then across to his nipple. A wet tongue licked at his nipple. Lucifer’s forked tongue was more skilfully nimble than any normal tongue could be. Flicking and swirling around his nipple, suction happing in stops and starts. 

Bare teeth scraped along the skin. Sam gasped. Pleasure shot down his spine, making his cock twitch. 

"Like that, don’t you Sammy?" whispered Lucifer.

Sam pushed the angel off him. “Stop calling me Sammy. It’s my turn.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Slight Gore/ Character Death (Requested so don't blame me!)

Sam tasted blood in his mouth and spat out off to the side. Breathing hurt, everything did. Out of all the ways he’d been in life and death situations, even literally faced Death himself but to go out like this, in a car accident? It was so mundane that it was funny. 

Sam wheezed; his mangled body’s approximation of laughter. 

"Delirious?" said Lucifer from outside Sam’s field of vision. "The lights are on but no one’s home?"

Lucifer came in close, with such sadness in his eyes. Maybe I really am delirious, wondered Sam.

"There’s only one way I can fix this," Lucifer said quietly, his face inches from Sam’s. "Or do you want a gentle death? After everything that's happened, you deserve that much."

"D-Dean," Sam managed.

A moment later, Lucifer held up a cell to Sam. It went straight to voicemail. Hearing Dean’s voice was like a knife in the gut. “Dean…I love you.” Fluid welled in his throat, making hard to talk. “I’m sorry,” he choked out.

Lucifer put the phone away. “You don’t have much time left for option number one.” 

Was he ready to leave everything behind? Leave Dean? What stunt would Dean pull to bring him back?

Cool hands sooth Sam’s forehead. “I’d give you my word that I’d protect him. Give you time with him.”

More time with Dean. That's all he wanted. But Dean wouldn't want him to let Lucifer in. Christ he was tired.

"Sam, let me help you," murmured Lucifer.

His eyelids were so heavy. Just going to rest them, just for a moment.

Lucifer's hand on Sam's forehead glowed a brilliant white, sending Sam into a deep, pain-free slumber.

"This is...wrong. Not the brave death you earned." He found Sam's bloodied hand, enclosed it in his own. "But you will not be alone in your final moments. I'll stay by your side."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested "Night At The Museum" AU

Centurion Lucius gasped back to life. No matter how many times it happened, it was a strange process. Like being struck by Jupiter himself. He heard the usual sounds of chaos and fighting. No doubt, the others were awake and causing havoc. Fools, all of them.

Lucius tugged off his helmet and set it aside with his spear. He’d long given up trying to depose the ruler on this domain. The supernatural affliction would only return to claim him, like it did every morning without fail. 

The men in his command had already taken off in search of the ladies in the Fashion History Exhibit. Lucius snorted. Low hanging fruit was no prize at all. No, he had his eye on a much more challenging quarry.

Lucius made his made down to the Wild West exhibit. He found Cowboy Sam outside the fake saloon, staring glumly at a map of the museum. 

"Diligence and loyalty are admirable traits," said Lucius. "But they will not serve you if you cannot read, my friend."

Sam knocked his hat back and frowned at Lucius. “Sure, I ain’t learned my letters but that sure ain’t gonna stop me from searchin for my brother. You can bet your shiny getup on that.”

Lucius sank down beside Sam, the rickety wooden bench groaning with their weight. “Friend, they’ve taken him to that Underworld place known as the basement. You know what that means. No one returns from there.”

"Cept you." Sam stretched out his long legs, letting them resting on a block of wood. "And I don’t hold no stock in that tall yarn you’ve been spinning to everyone else."

”I can’t give voice to what I saw there.” Lucius regarded Sam. He had a sudden urge to reach out and run his fingers through Sam’s long hair. It looked so soft. “But I can help you get there, if you’re willing to make barter.”

Sam frowned and moved to get up. 

"I saw a door that read ‘Staff Only’. Wonder where that leads," Lucius said quickly.

Sam folded his arms. “What’s it gonna cost?” he sighed.

”How about we discuss that inside? In private…” said Lucius, motioning towards the saloon. He smiled brightly. His quarry was cornered, soon Sam would be his, and his alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam sighed and closed the heavy book. Yet another dead end. 

"It’s a Sumerian deity. The smoke of wormwood will kill it, " said Lucifer. Sam whirled around in his chair to find the angel standing by the motel room window. "Or an angel blade will do the trick." 

Sam blinked and remained otherwise frozen inert.

"What? Can’t I be helpful?" Lucifer sighed. 

"Right, you just wanted to be helpful," said Sam, his brows shooting up.

"Guess you have room only for one pet angel, huh?" replied Lucifer quietly.  
"Most of the other earthbound angels have formed a - " Noticing Lucifer’s expression, Sam cut himself off. He already knew the answer to that. The ritual from the angel tablet might have made angels practically human but wouldn’t change the past; how they felt about Lucifer.

Lucifer turned away and looked out through the window. “You still don’t trust me, do you? How can I even plot and scheme when I’m no longer a player on the board? What use would an agenda have now?” 

Sam stood up, stretching out his long legs. “So you’re here offering to help us?”

"Not us, _you_ ,” said Lucifer, his gaze fixed on the dark night sky. “It’s not like there’s anyone else,” he added.

The admission shocked Sam. “Because of….No, don’t say anything. I rather remember it as a hallucination or something. You weren’t even there…properly.”

Lucifer pressed his forehead on the cool glass. “It was real enough for me, Sam.”

The simple words pulled at Sam’s heart strings, eroding his self-control. He came up behind Lucifer and clapped a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder.

"Err…Sorry. I guess everything must be a big adjustment for you, must really suck." 

Lucifer snorted. “It does indeed suck. Human emotions are just so…tedious.” 

"They’re not all bad," murmured Sam as he slipped his arms around the other man. He felt Lucifer exhale heavily. "You’ve lived for so long but you’ve never really lived, have you?"

"What do you mean?"

"To be in the present, to enjoy the moment for what it is."

Lucifer rested his head back against Sam’s, his hand interlacing their fingers together. ”I want more than a moment with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and dialled Lucifer. 

"Oh hi Sam, so nice of you to think of me." 

Sam scowled at his phone. Lucifer sounded far too pleased with himself. 

"Cut the crap, Luc. What are you playing at with this mystery sack." The sack in question had been found outside his door, covered in bloodied runic markings. Whatever was inside smelt rank and even gave the occasional wriggle.

"You got your present and you thought to call me? You have no idea how much this pleases me."

"Lucifer! What is in the damn sack? It's still alive isn't it?"

"My dear Sam, I thought you were supposed to be the clever one," chided Lucifer. "I wouldn't open it if I were you. The sack contains a witch, very much alive. Not the friendly sort."

"A witch," repeated Sam. He wondered if Lucifer had finally lost it.

"Yes, a witch. You could use her to draw out that troublesome Grand Coven, kill them all, make a nice bloody mess."

"Right." Sam stared at the sack again. Was he losing his mind or had Lucifer just helped them out?

"I could tag along, maybe you'd like some company. Someone to watch your back."

"Like some kind of date?!"

"Well you're a hunter and I've read that being interested in your companion's interests is a key part in dating."

"You're unbelievable," said Sam exhaling heavily.  


"That's the nicest thing you've said to me!" Lucifer paused, a touch of uncertainly crept in his voice. "Is that a yes?"

Sam checked over his shoulder, hoping Dean wasn't nearby. "Alright, but this isn't ending like you think it is."

Lucifer chuckled on the other end of line. "You say that now...""


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW scene.

Sam lay before him in a magnificent, dishevelled mess. His eyes were closed, hair half strewn across his face. Sweat glistened on his skin, highlighting Sam’s honed muscles while the man writhed about on the bed, arms tied back.

But Lucifer held fast to Sam’s hairy thighs and kept on relentlessly drilling his cock deep inside the other man. He prodded and poked at that sweet spot deep within. Each movement drew out a lovely little moan from Sam. His neglected cock flopped around, achingly rock hard, leaking out pre-cum profusely. Lucifer couldn’t resist giving the head a tweak. Sam abruptly gasped and arched up. 

"Getting close already?" Lucifer stilled his movements and grabbed the base of Sam’s cock, pinching it just underneath those tight balls. Sam cried out, but Lucifer held firm until the man’s orgasm receded back from the brink of release, yet again. Sam’s chest heaved as he trembled and shook from sensory overload. 

"I can’t…take it…no more," he pleaded.

"Oh but you can," soothed Lucifer. He liked sex just as much as any mortal but it was infinitely more enjoyable using it to unravel Sam. Pulling him apart bit by bit and remaking him into something of his own creation. 

Lucifer began slide his cock then thrust slowly back in with slow, languid strokes. Sam was a slick, tight heat that he wanted to stay buried inside for hours. His hand grazed the side of Sam’s over-sensitive cock.

Sam shivered. “Please…”

"Please? I doubt we've reached my favourite number. Where are we up to?"

Sam mumbled something, his head rolled to the side.

"Where are we up to, Sammy?" repeated Lucifer, keeping up a steady rhythm. He grabbed at Sam’s tight balls and rolled them in his hand.

"Three! Oh fuck….no, third."

Lucifer grinned widely. “That’s right. Only the third time you could have blown, and I promised you six.” 

Sam’s eyes snapped open, his face adorably flushed. “No! I can’t….please…”

"You know what you’ve got to say,” said Lucifer. He drew his engorged prick completely out, and then forced it right back in, sinking in as far as he could go.

"Oh fuck…I don’t …ahh…know," moaned Sam.

"You do. Say it, and you’ll get your reward." Lucifer began to pick up the pace, a few rapid strokes and then stopping dead still, repeating this intense staccato rhythm. 

Sam thrashed about on the bed. "F-fuck....don't st- ohh...ohhh! I want you...Luc, d-do it." He locked eyes with Lucifer. "I'm yours."

Lucifer bent down to capture Sam's mouth in a rough kiss. "Yes, you're mine." he growled.

He kissed and nipped at the man's neck, while his hips pounded his cock into his lover. He gripped Sam tightly, a few brief strokes, breath hot on Sam's skin. Sam cried out. His body shuddered and twitched, his cock shooting out ropes of cum. His whole whole upper body splattered with the stuff. Lucifer grunted, his own ecstasy overcoming him. Bliss flooded his entire being, his cock pulsing deep within Sam, till his balls were spent.

Lucifer collapsed next to Sam, both completely exhausted, gasping for air. He reached out, carefully brushing the sweaty hair stuck on Sam's face. 

Sam stared at him with wide eyes. His mouth opened but nothing came out, Lucifer smiled and gently kissed the other man's forehead. 

"It's okay, Sammy, " he murmured. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave feedback in comments or come stalk my [tumblr.](http://moodycactus.tumblr.com/) I sometimes ask for more Sam/Lucifer drabble prompts!


End file.
